Fading Memories, Newborn Tears, and Dreams
by Zels
Summary: What begins as a search for why she has amnesia, why the Empire is after her, and who exactly she is, ends in a way Zelan never could have imagined. FF VI, slight R 1/2, LoZ, and original. Please R&R!


Author's Note: (Warning: It's kinda long)

Hiya! It's been a while since I last posted a fic. I've started some new ones, but I haven't really finished many in a while, and I don't like posting something that isn't done, or on the verge of being done. For some reason, I'd feel like I was breaking a promise if I should find myself in a slump with a story, unable to finish it for a few years, if even at all. Anyway, here's a new one. It's 13 chapters long with an epilogue and a mini prelude. I considered this a cross over, because it... well... is, I suppose. This story starts out with a definite Final Fantasy VI feel, as well as holds a few FFVI characters. Don't be fooled, though, it's not a Final Fantasy VI fic. I also said that it was partial Ranma 1/2, Legend of Zelda. Even so, don't expect any martial art mayhem. 

When Shad-chan and I first started writing these stories, I think we were in the third grade. I might be off by a little. Heh. Anyway, we would do role-playing at first with our little kid type games. As kids, we chose people we thought were cool, but, as time progressed, we added our own flair to the character. In essence, that character was no longer who we had at first role-played as when we were kids. The character became our own... and could really be our own, as long as we didn't include the supporting cast. While later stories somewhat remedy things, there are still a few bugs to work on. One of those happens to be the kids. Heh... Yeah, the kids are where the slight Ranma 1/2 bit come into play. I liked the names, so did Shad. We had some neat Ranma 1/2 fics too. Even so, this one has characters with their names, perhaps a few similar traits, but they really don't totally resemble Takahashi-san's characters. For one thing, most of the Ranma 1/2 gang is now somehow related. So, just remember that Shad-chan and I really liked those names/had a few good fics and got set into the new universe we created. I hope that this author's note, albeit a little lengthy, will possibly clear up any confusion that may ensue. If not, feel free to comment about it. Please comment. I will be driven by comments. They will make me want to post the next chapter of the fic. Yes, I went fic reading, saw that that was how others kept the readers coming back for more, and kicked myself for not thinking of doing the same sooner. Well, I'll shush now. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI does not belong to me. I believe that that right resides with Squaresoft, as well as a few other people. Nintendo probably owns the Legend of Zelda series, while Rumiko Takahashi and Viz hold most claims to Ranma 1/2. I'm using them without permission. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor college student now. Even so, thankfully, there are a few characters of my own/the rest of the clan's in here. ^_^ Yay! So, please, don't steal them. AstonFire would be very upset if you tried to steal him. In fact, he may go with much resistance. 

Fading Memories, Newborn Tears, and Dreams Shattered and Restored

By: Zelda

****

Key:

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ : memory

*** : dream sequence

( ) : Thought 

" " : Speech

{ } : telepathic speech

~: Eh, a shift in the point of view 

****

Prelude

She ran as fast as she could into a nearby town. The townspeople had all locked themselves inside their houses. She desperately searched for a way to escape those who followed her. A house towards the end of town, near the armory, looked like her best bet. She dashed up the stairs and pounded on the door. A man answered, and she collapsed into his arms out of pure exhaustion. The man hurriedly took her in and laid her on a bed. He sighed. Too many were being pursued by the Empire these days. If only he knew why this young lady was being chased.

****

Chapter One: Clues

I awoke to see a man looking at me. His brown hair was in a tight ponytail. I tried to recall all that had happened before I had ended up at this man's home. I was surprised when I came up totally blank. He seemed surprised to see me awake. I got out of the bed and instantly fell back down. The room seemed to swirl. This wasn't a good sign.

"Take it easy. It appears that you were drugged. Are you feeling any better? When I found you, you collapsed." He greeted.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Narshe. The Empire must really be up to something to chase such a young girl." The old man answered.

"My name's Zelan. They wanted me to do something..." I trailed off as I racked my brain for the reason why they wanted me.

"I'm surprised you even know your name. My..." The old man couldn't finish.

A loud pounding came at the front door. He seemed uneasy as he heard the dogs' loud barking followed by an officer's order of 'open up!' He opened the back door and told me to run. I ran out the door only to be caught by two of the officers down below. Them spotting me only made me run faster. I ended up in some mine. I found a save point and quickly jotted down what I had just been through along with my stats in the notebook that appeared. I soon heard footsteps and ran. A few monsters tried to stop me, but I defeated them with my Rune Edge. The officers found me, and I discovered I had run out of places to run. I was pushed into a corner where the floor seemed to disappear from under me. I fell into some cavern, and then everything got dark.

~

"I heard you needed my services. So, what's up?" A young man greeted.

"Some girl was being chased by the Empire, and she is in need of your services. In fact, they're chasing her through the mines as we speak." The old man informed.

"So, the Empire's resorted to chasing innocent girls, have they?" The young man sighed.

"That's not all, Locke. She was drugged with something, and all she can remember at the moment is her name. I'd be careful if I were you." The old man continued.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Maybe the Returners could help her. You never know; she could be a valuable addition to our small forces." Locke assured before leaving.

"Phew, found her. Man, she's only fourteen. What'd they want with a fourteen year old anyways?" Locke thought aloud.

"There she is! Get her!" An officer ordered.

"Great, the Narshe guards think she's on the Empire's side. This is going to be one long fight." Locke sighed as he spied the soldiers. "Funny, thought the old man said it was the Empire."

"Yo Locke! Long time no see." A voice greeted from behind.

"What're you doing here, Blade?" Locke greeted.

"My pals and I thought we'd dig for some gold. Things changed when we heard the Empire was in the area. They stormed our gold mine looking for this girl. Me and my associates thought we'd follow the Narshe guards, and we wound up here." The man informed.

"So, think you could lend me a hand?" Locke asked.

"We've never been known to miss a fight." Bladesaid as he grinned.

"Thanks." Locke said before the Narshe guards attacked.

Swords clashed as the large group of Narshe guards rushed those that lay in opposition before them. Locke and Blade, along with Blade's men, managed to keep them from getting to Zelan. Soon, all of the men were defeated. The reinforcements ran in fear at the sight of their fallen comrades. 

"Thanks again, Blade." Locke said as he and his friend shook hands.

"Hey, it was nothing. Besides, I'm always up for a good fight." Blade assured, flashing his signature grin.

"May our paths cross again, and, hopefully, under better circumstances." Locke bade farewell before picking Zelan up and running towards the exit.

~

I awoke to the sound of someone flicking a switch. He wore a bandana and had his hair tied back. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place a name. He smiled when he saw I had awakened.

"Hi. Nice to see you back with us. You might want to remember this switch, never know when we might need it again." He greeted.

"What happened?" I asked. "I can't remember anything... not even my last name." 

"The old man was right when he said you were drugged. Don't worry. I'll protect you." He assured.

"Thank you." I replied.

"We'd better get going. If I know them, they'll be coming after us soon." He commented as he walked through a passage. "By the way, my name is Locke Cole." 

"I'm Zelan." I informed.

Outside it was sunny. It was odd how it could snow inside a cave, but be sunny outside. We soon arrived at this castle. Once inside, he led me to the throne room. A young king was seated on the throne. He seemed rather young for a king, about nineteen. I always thought a king would at least be 21. 

"Nice to see you again, Locke. I see you brought a guest." The king greeted.

He got up from his throne and walked over to me. He took my hand in his and kissed it. Locke looked as if he were about to gush. 

"My name is King Edgar, but such a fine lady as yourself may call me Edgar." The king smiled.

"Edgar, don't you think she's a tad out of your age range?" Locke teased.

Edgar shot Locke a look that could kill. Edgar then turned back to me and smiled.

"From what I hear you must be exhausted. Tomorrow we can meet over breakfast." Edgar said as he gestured to Locke. "Please show her to her room."

Locke gave a sarcastic salute before leading me to a room. I was still a tad confused. My memory being dulled only made matters worse. I turned to Locke.

"Are you friends with King Edgar?" I inquired.

"I guess that's what you'd call us. I'm his link to the Returners, a group opposed to the Empire." Locke explained.

"The Empire...Weren't they the ones chasing me?" I softly asked.

"Yes." Locke said after a moment, nodding his head. "Don't worry, Zelan. I'll protect you. Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." 

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder before departing. I took a deep breath. It was nice to know I had a friend during such a hard time. How often was it that a person lost their memory? To change my train of thought, I took a look around the room. 

The room had a bed, a closet, and a dresser with a vanity. I looked into the mirror. A girl with long auburn hair, green eyes, triangle earrings, and a pendant stared back at me. Voices echoed in my head. My hair was really dark brown. My eyes were hazel. The earrings I wore were a gift from my mother, and the pendant had been a gift from a man. I couldn't remember the man's name, and something told me that Zelan wasn't really my name. I looked in the closet. Many beautiful dresses and gowns were in there. I chose one and changed. I felt as though this were normal. I was soon brushing my hair and preparing for bed. I lied down and fell into a deep sleep.

~

"Locke, this girl, she reminds me of some one." Edgar informed, a finger gently tapping his cheek.

"Who?" Locke asked, cocking his head to one side.

"That's just it; I can't remember." Edgar said with a sigh, hands falling to his side in defeat.

"Maybe this'll help you- her name's Zelan." Locke said, hopeful it might help Edgar remember.

"Nope, I'm still coming up blank. Do you have any clue as to why the Empire was after her?" Edgar inquired.

"No." Locke answered, shaking his head.

"So, we have no real idea who she is and what talent she possesses that would make the Empire chase her. That's just perfect." Edgar sarcastically concluded.

"Majesty, General Erusemo is here to see you." The Chancellor called.

"Thank you Chancellor." Edgar replied. 

"Think he's come to see if Zelan's come here?" Locke said once the Chancellor had left.

"I'd bet money on it if I were one to bet." Edgar replied as he turned to Locke.

"Can you stall him for a day more, or should I go get her ready to leave?" Locke questioned, ready to leave as quickly as he had to if he had to. 

"I'll try my best. You might want to get her ready, though; to have a lady rush is to risk death." Edgar said with a grin.

~

I awoke to the sound of horses softly trotting outside. I hurriedly dressed and walked up the stairs. I saw Locke coming my way. He was surprised to see me awake, but relieved at the same time.

"Zelan, I'm going to take you to Matron's. Edgar is being visited, and we might have to leave." Locke explained as he led me to a secret passageway.

"Hello!" A little girl greeted us as we entered the room.

"Matron, this is the girl Edgar told me to bring to you. I shall return if we must leave." Locke informed, and then turned to me. "Don't worry, Zelan. Matron has been doing this for years."

Locke was soon gone. The little girl looked up at me and smiled.

"One day the king's gonna marry me." She merrily chirped.

"My poor granddaughter, to believe all that she is told." The old woman in front of the bed in the corner said with a sigh.

"That's a pretty dress." The little girl commented.

I looked at my dress. It was light blue and fell to my ankles. I noticed my shoes. They were black with small heels, definitely no the ones I had been wearing earlier.

"Come here, my dear. Let me see the dress my granddaughter has commented on. These days she only rambles on about the king." The old woman called.

I obeyed. When Matron saw me, her face grew brighter. Her expression quickly returned to the stone mask that had occupied it. She motioned to a chair, and I sat down. 

"Tell me, what is your name?" Matron asked.

"Zelan." I replied.

"Zelan..." Matron thoughtfully repeated. "What is the name of your mother and father?"

"I...don't remember." I bowed my head as I said this, embarrassed by the fact that I could not even recall something as important as the names of my own parents.

"What?! My poor child, do you have no memory?" Matron exclaimed with a gasp.

"Something happened. The Empire was after me and did something to me...." I trailed off as I tried to remember why they were after me and what they had done.

"Zelan, look at me." Matron softly ordered.

I raised my head to see Matron looking at me rather curiously. What did she see that I, clearly, could not?

"When fate gives you an obstacle such as this, you can only go on with your life in hope that one of the activities you do will help you figure out who you are. The dress you are wearing is a very pretty one, but it is a little torn due to the journey you and Locke took. King Edgar is busy, and I'm sure he will be able to keep the man away, but if the man he is talking to does start searching, he will be looking for a common girl near the age of fourteen, not a beautiful woman." A sly grin appeared on Matron's face as she said this, a plan clearly being formed in her head. "I'm sure that there is something in here you can change into. We can plan the approach we take while we play our little game of dress-up." 

"Thank you." I said as I stood.

"Don't thank me yet, my child; I haven't given you the new look yet. Who knows? You may find it not to your liking." Matron warned with a small laugh.

The little girl was happy to see Matron looking through a trunk that had been under the bed. Matron allowed her to help out, but only as little as possible. Soon I was in a white gown. It was long-sleeved and made of silk. Around the cuffs was lace. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what. Next came white stockings along with white shoes.

Matron had a grin on her face as she did my hair. She brushed it and placed it in a tight bun, but allowed me to have curls coming down near my ears. My bangs were combed to where they'd curl toward my forehead. 

The little girl was in the corner playing with her teddy bear. She had decided playing dress-up was too hard a chore when you couldn't participate much in it.

For the final touches Matron sprinkled some perfume on me and handed me a small box that she had found in the trunk. I stared at it a moment. On the lid of the box were four triangles. They formed a unique pattern. It looked like one large triangle with four within it. In the center of the large triangle was a bird. A phoenix, to be exact. Beside the large triangle on the left side was a small dragon. To the right side was a small unicorn pegasus. Above the triangle was a drake, and below it was a rabbit. I felt drawn to these figures. I touched the center of the large triangle, and the box opened. Inside of it lay jewelry fit for a queen. There was a pearl bracelet with matching necklace. A silver cross necklace was also in there along with a pair of dagger earrings. But out of all the many pieces of jewelry, only one piece caught my immediate attention and held it. It was a heart-shaped locket. I slowly opened it. Inside was a black and white picture. I saw many familiar faces, but couldn't place any names. Of the faces, one held a man grinning a sly grin as he elbowed the man beside him. I pointed to him.

"Shade." I whispered.

Matron grinned and nodded. She seemed as though she were on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Zelan, that is Shade." Matron replied, a smile on her face.

"May... may I wear this locket?" I finally asked, after closing it.

"I am sure that the owner of this trunk wouldn't mind." Matron assured.

I removed the pendant and put on the locket. I placed the pendant in the box and took out a ring. It was light blue and had some odd letters written on it in the jewel. Matron watched as I stared at the letters. They seemed so familiar, but I could not decipher them. 

"Matron, do you know what this says?" I inquired, desperate to know.

"I am sorry Zelan, but only the one who owns the trunk knows." She said, sadly shaking her head.

I placed the ring on my pale finger and picked up the anklet that was adorned with symbols. One was of a phoenix, much like the one on the box. Also on the anklet was: a tiger, a dragon, a triangle, a rabbit, a sword, a wand, and many more symbols. I felt as though this anklet held the key to who I was. I slipped it on and closed the box after taking out a simple bracelet that bore a drake. Matron looked at me and smiled. I put the box in the trunk and closed it before turning to Matron.

"May I hear more about the owner of this trunk?" I requested.

"Yes, Zelan, you may. First, let us try our luck. Come, Rei. We are going to visit your sister, Josephine." Matron said before she walked out the door with the little girl and I following her.

My heart was pounding as we passed the guards talking to King Edgar and Locke. They halted us, and Matron smiled.

"Who are you?" The general asked.

"I am known as Matron. Long ago I knew my name, but after being called Matron for so many years, I have forgotten it. This is my granddaughter, Rei. With us is Zelan." Matron answered.

"Where are you going?" He continued interrogation.

"We are going to visit my daughter and her eldest daughter. They both work in the kitchen." Matron replied.

"You may proceed." The general said as he allowed us through.

Edgar and Locke stared curiously at us as we left. Both seemed shocked and confused. Matron could only hide her smile as well as the pleasure she took from this.

In the kitchen Josephine and many more were busy serving and preparing meals. Many soldiers were eating, and when we entered, they all turned their heads to look at us. Josephine tapped one of the servers on the shoulder and pointed to Matron. Both smiled and gestured to the back room. I was surprised to see the soldiers follow us with their gazes. 

"Nice to see ya again, Mom. I see you've taken good care of Rei." The elder woman greeted as she placed a kettle on the stove.

"Who's with you? Is it a princess?" Josephine inquired.

"I'm not a...." I tried to say, but couldn't finish.

"This is Princess Zelan." Matron answered, taking a seat and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Mommy, when can I help you in the kitchen?" Rei asked as she tugged at the lady's skirt.

"When you're older, Rei. What's that, Mother? Did you say something?" The elder woman questioned as she poured something into each cup.

"Are you for real? Is she really?" Josephine said, gasping in amazement.

"Yes, but you must keep that a secret, Josephine. Tell no one this." Matron ordered.

"Yes, Grandmother. I shan't tell a soul." Josephine vowed as the crossed her heart with her finger.

"That's a good girl. Now, go and help your mother." Matron said with a smile.

"Here's some cookies. The tea will be ready in a moment." The elder woman informed.

"Don't trouble yourself so, Teiris; we'll be leaving soon." Matron protested.

"Come on, Mother. You know that if I don't do this I'll feel odd and as though I've offended you." Teiris argued.

"Fine, do as you will. Just know that King Edgar will be down here shortly." Matron said with a deep sigh.

"King Edgar!" Josephine exclaimed, hands flying to her cheeks.

"Josephine, don't dream like that now. You are engaged to a fine soldier; there is no need for you to dream of marrying such a lecherous young king." Matron warned.

"Yes, Grandmother." Josephine whispered, bowing her head.

"Mother, please don't take away her youth. I remember how it was when I was her age. Do you?" Teiris scolded as she poured hot water into the cups.

"I know how it was when I was her age. I was just starting here at the castle. I fell for the young king and had my heart broken. I made the first year of my marriage miserable due to my ruined dreams." Matron answered coldly.

"Forgive me, Mother." Teiris apologized as she set five cups of tea on the table.

"Now, Zelan, I owe you a tale." Matron said, clearing her throat.

"Oh, Grandma, are you going to tell us a story?" Rei asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, and this story you'll enjoy. It involves a princess and her visit here. The only sad part about the story is, she was lost years ago." Matron replied.

"Mother, you don't mean..." Teiris softly said, eyes searching her mother's.

"Yes, I'm going to tell Zelan about Edgar's lost fiancée." Matron bluntly said as she sipped her tea.

"What do you mean, Grandmother? Did King Edgar have a fiancée?" Josephine questioned.

"Yes, Josephine, he did. It was a long time ago, before you were born Rei, and about the time you were born Josephine." Matron said to begin her tale.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Prince Edgar, it is nice to see you again." Matron greeted the five-year-old prince.

"It's nice to see you too, Matron. I'd like you to meet Zelda." The young prince was grinning ear to ear as he introduced the young girl beside him.

"Ah, hello, Princess Zelda. My name is Matron." Matron greeted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She was a darling child. King Edgar really cared for her. Then, about ten years after their engagement, some one attacked the castle. In the fierce battle, Princess Zelda disappeared. The king searched for her, along with his sons, but they couldn't find her. As you know, the king died last year and Prince Edgar became king. Sabin left. Some say he left in search of his lost bride, Indigo-Tika, while others say he left out of disgust. I wonder how they all are..." Matron said, eyes filling with memories for a brief moment. "Anyways, Princess Zelda was a kind person who disappeared when she was fourteen. She and Edgar, along with Sabin, would frequently visit her family. After her disappearance, all that remained was the trunk upstairs. I've kept it for her, just in case she ever returns." 

"Zelan, izzat you?" A voice greeted from behind them.

"About time, Locke. What did that general ask you about?" Matron questioned.

"Only asked us if we knew of a Zelda." Locke replied.

"In a land full of pain, they will join, meet again." I recited.

"What did you say?" Josephine asked, looking at me with confusion on her face.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all." I quickly responded.

"Well, we'd better go. Edgar wants to talk to you." Locke informed.

"Thanks for everything." I thanked as I followed Locke to where Edgar was waiting for me.

The throne room was empty. The only soul there was King Edgar. He sat at his throne, deep in thought. Locke saluted after opening the large door for me and then scurried away, allowing it to close. I made my way slowly to where Edgar was waiting. It was rather quiet. As I approached the throne, he raised his head. I curtsied and remained standing there with a lowered head. He was rather surprised by this.

"Please, do not bow or curtsy to me." Edgar requested.

"Alright." I replied, raising my head.

His face seemed to be fighting many emotions. I walked to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder. 

"What is wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me and looked at my face as though it were an angel's. I knelt down and stared back at him. Time passed slowly. He broke the silence.

"A year ago my father died and my brother left. He left because he chose to do so. We decided who would get the throne with a coin. I knew he would not last as king, so I used a two-headed coin. By doing so, I allowed him the freedom he desired and left myself the king of Figaro." Edgar explained.

"Sabin Rene and Edgar Roni Figaro." I whispered as it came back to me.

"How did you know that?" Edgar questioned.

"I...I do not know." I sadly informed.

"Do me a favor, please." Edgar said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Open this box." 

I took the box in my hands. It was the box from earlier. I pressed on the phoenix and it opened. Edgar looked as though he'd cry. I set down the box and embraced him as best I could as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Why are you crying my lord? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

"No one has been able to open that box, except for her." He softly answered.

"Do you think I'm her?" I inquired as I released him and looked in his tear stained eyes.

His answer had to wait. A group of soldiers crashed through the throne room doors. Edgar was too weak to face them; I could tell as he stood. I turned to face them and realized they were of the Empire. In the lead was General Erusemo and beside him was General Phylla. Locke was dressed as one of the soldiers and winked when I saw him.

"What business do you have here?" I greeted them.

"We've come for Zelda. We know she is here and wish for you to give her up." General Erusemo replied.

"I am sorry, General, but no one here is known by that name. Please, leave us be." I informed him.

"Tell me, what is your name?" General Phylla spoke up.

"My name is Zelan Dreama." I recalled.

"I see. What business have you here?" She continued.

Good question. I knew that if I was to say I had come to take refuge from the Empire, I'd be dead. So, what to say when all you can now remember is your first and last name. Thank goodness Edgar spoke up.

"She is my fiancée." Edgar answered for me.

"I thought that you already had a fiancée." General Erusemo challenged.

"She died ten years after our engagement..." Edgar returned, bowing his head.

"I sure hope you aren't lying." General Erusemo had a devilish grin on his face as he gave his retort. "I wouldn't want to see anything happen to this marvelous castle." 

"Don't worry. I assure you that all that was said is the truth. I pledge that on the grave of my sister." I assured with utmost sincerity.

I was glad to know one thing for sure- I didn't have a dead sister.

"We apologize for any interruption caused. Good night and farewell." General Phylla said with a nod of her head before they all left. 

Locke returned shortly after, dressed in his normal attire. Edgar let out a heavy sigh before he sat down again.

"I think we need to lay low a while." Locke informed.

"I have to agree with you, but how do you excuse a king being absent?" Edgar returned.

"Why not say he's on his honeymoon?" I suggested.

"What?!" Locke exclaimed, jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"That just might work." Edgar commented.

"Huh? Did I miss something here?" Locke questioned, deep in confusion.

"I mean, you did say we were engaged, didn't you?" I checked.

"Yes, that I did." Edgar answered.

"I see. Yep, should have paid attention to what you both said instead of listening to those soldiers bad mouth each other. I always listen in at the wrong time to the wrong people." Locke muttered to himself.

"What did you find out Locke?" Edgar asked, noticing the unhappy treasure hunter.

"Oh, nothing much. Only that they're trying out this new thing called Magi-tek and that their newest general went nuts because of it. I also heard that they infused a young girl with a newer version of the same stuff a few years ago, thus making her rather talented by now." Locke sarcastically informed.

Magi-tek...that word was so familiar... The night went on. We formed a plan and left a note for Matron. We were gone by midnight, taking only a few of King Edgar's tools, the armor and weapons we had on, and three chocobo's. Our first stop was to be South Figaro.

We reached South Figaro by dawn and immediately went to the tavern. In there a figure in a dark cloak sat at the bar. She held a glass of a dark purple liquid and was accompanied by a small, green dragon. Edgar looked at them as though he knew them, but shook his head. They were familiar to me also. Locke greeted the woman only to receive the cold shoulder.

"Hey, at least you could say hi!" Locke, a tad cranky from the long journey and having to put up with a lousy chocobo, snapped.

"Fine! Hi. My name's Tina, and this is Baka. There, better?" The woman grumbled.

"Thanks." Locke returned, turning away after receiving a dark glare from the young dragon. 

We spent the day and night at the inn and then departed. Locke thought it was time for us to go to the Returners' hideout. I was glad to have changed out of the white dress and into a shorter blue one that would be easier to fight in. The mountains were filled with enemies, and many of them had the ability to poison. Once clear of the mountains, Locke led us to a cavern. There we were greeted by a soldier who led us to this old man named Banon. After taking one look at this guy, I knew I was in for something big.


End file.
